The Aftermath
by viacruz
Summary: Dean can't seem to dream anymore but when he finally does, he is visited by an old friend.


_Was he dreaming?  
><em>  
>He must have been, because out of the corner of his eye he spotted that old, tan trench coat.<p>

For the first time ever, Dean watched as Cas lifted himself on to the hood of the impala. Dean closed his eyes, afraid to open them again to an empty neighbor. He wanted to make sure that what he was seeing was real; it was a dream, he knew that much, but at least it _felt_ real.

"Have you ever been in the ocean?" Cas asked, his gruff voice emanating through dean's memories. "I know you've been all around this country, far and wide, but have you ever really stopped and just…" Dean turned to his friend. Cas had his head titled up and his eyes shut. The wind blew his since longer, darker hair around his face and up into the air. Dean had never seen his friend so quiet, so peaceful, so happy. "God has given you a beautiful earth, Dean."

Hearing Castiel talk about god so fondly was strangely unfamiliar to dean. He could tell that Cas was at peace with the world, with himself, with God. He looked out to the ocean, the setting sun reflecting its marvelous colors all along the waves. It was almost too difficult for dean to look at it was so bright. But he steadied his eyes on the rolling water, letting the wind surround and embrace him. If this were the end of the world as he knew it, well, he would be okay with that. For once in his entire life, Dean felt as though everything was perfect. He didn't want to wake up and go back into the world; he wanted to stay here forever, watching the sunset with his best friend. If only Sammy were here, he thought.

As if Cas was reading dean's mind, he spoke up. "Your brother's going to be okay." Dean smiled, happy about hearing this from his best friend. There was a moment of silence between the two boys, and Cas was the one to break it. "But what about you, Dean?"

Dean stayed focused on the ocean, imagining his body floating back and forth with the rocking of the waves. "I think I'll be okay, Cas," he said, keeping the smile on his face. He truly believed he would be okay, if not because of this moment alone. He missed the days when Cas would come to him in his dreams; although this time it was pleasant and quiet, where as it usually was hectic and demanding. And to be honest, Dean missed Castiel. The moment he went underwater with the leviathan dean could feel a part of him go with his friend. It was as if his soul, as black and barren as it was, was being torn apart and thrown all over Cas' grave. "I sure wish you'd come back, though."

Cas let out an audible laugh and turned to Dean. "You know I can't do that," he muttered, almost wishing he hadn't said it. "I belong in heaven, I know that now." Dean turned to Cas, examining his face. He seemed to be honest, and even pleased with what he had just said. "And so do you. Someday."

"Me?" Dean was surprised to hear that he belonged in heaven. Sure, he'd done some things right, but truthfully the bad outweighed the good. He thought about what heaven would be like; Sam, Bobby, his parents. Even Jo and Ash and Ellen. Hell, maybe he'd someday get to see Ben and Lisa. And Cas. Cas would definitely be there.

Cas sniffled. "It will end sooner than you know," he whispered, smiling up at the sky. "And it will be better than you've ever imagined- ever experienced.

"I don't know how to thank you, Dean. You and your brother, and Bobby. You have all taught me more than I could have ever known. You saved this world and you saved me. I know now why I was sent to this earth." The angel folded his hands in his lap.

"To eat burgers and get me kicked out of strip clubs?" Dean snorted, elbowing Cas on his side. Castiel laughed, the corners of his eyes wrinkling up.

"No, no. You, dean. You were the reason god sent me here."

Dean stared at Cas, unsure what to make of what he'd just said. When he looked back out to the ocean, the sun had come up. He hadn't even noticed the sun go down, let alone the start of a new day come about. "Thanks, Cas," he replied, kicking his feet against the frame of the car. "That really means a lot-"

Castiel was gone. Just like that, he had disappeared again. Dean laughed to himself- typical Cas. Always fluttering away at the most critical moment. That's when it really hit dean; he'd thought about it before, but it never seemed real. Castiel was an angel. He was dean's angel, watching over him since the day he was born. They grew up together, felt pain together, experienced love together. Cas was Dean's angel. He was his angel. He was his, and nothing could take that away.


End file.
